Crying in the River. . .
by untitled
Summary: *REVISED VERSION!* Galenvagoriel & Legolas are the closest of friends, but what happens when they find out that theyre....?Will they rebel and put an end 2 the friendship or go through w/ the.....?
1. Drowning

Disclaimer: (short and simple) DON'T U DARE SUE ME!!  
  
Author's note: There are a few differences throughout the story (the spellings all checked and other stuff) I WANT THIS TO BE A SAPPY LOVE STORY. Sorry if you don't like 'em. . . Oh yeah, review too.  
  
Finally, the story . . . .  
  
(Oh, and to everyone's misfortune I have put up a sequel… long time ago)  
  
Galenvagoriel ran a silver plated comb her long brown hair and braided it expertly, and fastened the tiny braid it with a golden ribbon to match her long, unmanageable dress. She tucked her braids behind her pointed ears to reveal simple gold studs. She frowned at her imperfect reflection in her bedroom mirror. She was never fully happy with her looks, but she never really realized that no one is. 4 slow knocks than 2 fast ones startled her. She knew instantly that it was her father.  
  
"Hello, father! Come in!" She sang out happily. People often said that Galenvagoriel had a very mellow, musical voice, even if she isn't a big chatterbox. But having a nice voice doesn't mean she can carry a tune. Gal may not know how to sing, but Gal had other little talents too.  
  
Lord Elrond came in wearing a mismatched green and brown outfit. "My daugh-- -" he started, walking into Gal's quaint and cozy bedroom.  
  
But Gal cut him off. "Before you say anything, father, I have to say that's is one of the worst outfits you have ever worn."  
  
Lord Elrond shook his head. "So much like your mother and sister. Caught up in the world of clothes, parties, and royalty!!"  
  
"Certainly not!" Gal was insulted, even if it was partly true. "I am one of the few elf princesses who enjoy archery and swords. You know that, father."  
  
"Yes." Until then, Lord Elrond was fascinated on how his youngest daughter enjoyed archery and fighting, she was fascinated at how it was done, but she didn't have a clue on how to use one. She was so much like Elrond, yet so much like Arwen, his firstborn, and Celebrian, his beloved wife, God Bless her soul. "Speaking of arrows, I came here to bring you one." He presented her with a bunch of arrows with intricate designs carved on it, and its tip was silver as well as sharp. They were all tied together with a glittery silver ribbon.  
  
"Thank you, father!!" Gal ran up to him to swallow him in a big embrace.  
  
"Your welcome, child. Just a gift in exchange for the gift you gave me." He was speaking of the painting Gal had painted for him, which he hung above his bed. It was a beautiful view of Rivendell and with a portrait of her, Arwen, her mother, and her father. "You now have 27 different arrows, am I right?"  
  
Gal turned her head towards the wall atop her bed, where her collection of various, intricately engraved arrows (that were never ever used). "Well, 29 actually. But your welcome all the same, father. You know it was my pleasure to do that."  
  
"Oh yes." Elrond looked into his young daughters eyes and sighed. He spoiled his daughters much more than he really should, and this vexed him. He did not want Arwen to get acquainted with him giving her a new dress every so often, and with Gal receiving a new bouquet of arrows when she clearly had too much on display. He sighed, helpless. "And I wanted to remind you about the revelry we are having tonight in honor of the arrival of the king and prince or Mrikwood." He looked up and down at her revealing gown she wore, She had always dressed older than her age, and he gave a little frown but then smiled appreciatively when he saw gold and silver 'G' neckpiece he had given her for her last birthday around her neck. He had given Arwen an identical one, only with andA' on a brooch. "I suggest you dress appropriately for the occasion, child."  
  
"Of course." Gal did all she could do not to roll her eyes at her traditional father.  
  
After Lord Elrond had left, Gal went over to her pea- sized closet to pick out an outfit for the party. She looked at her array of glittering party gowns, which were heavy and sometimes itchy, but if you look towards the back she also had some trousers and her trusty leather pants. She considered wearing her pants, just to see what the guests' reaction might be, surely her sister would understand, for Arwen understood her like no one else did (Gal had heard Arwen did wear pants to a banquet sometime before, and she had made quite a scandal, just something Arwen like to do), But Gal had decided against it. She decided to just leave her gold gown on, and she just added taller (and much more uncomfortable), fancier heels and a translucent wrap. She had also removed her gold studs and 'G' necklace and wore her diamond necklace, along with matching long dangling earrings. She closed her chocolate-brown eyes for a moment, remembering her mother. Celebrian was smart, yet she was not what most people called 'beautiful' and not much of a warrior, and her temper flared a lot of the time, but she was very motherly. She had fallen into a river when she was pushed by an orc, and she never knew how to swim. She drowned and probably fell over a waterfall (just like Boromir!!). Galenvagoriel was still young at the time, and it was difficult for her father to tell her what had happened. Gal had gotten over the loss (it did happen some 2075 years ago), but she hasn't been inside that river since mother had passed away. Galenvagoriel opened her eyes half expecting she to cry. But then she laughed (it came out more of a choking sound) at the idea. She never cried. Even when her mother had passed away her father had said that she didn't cry, at all. She smiled. The 2 things she couldn't see herself doing.  
  
Crying in the River.  
  
She ran a comb through her dry hair once again and bounded over to the door, too impatient to wait for Lord Elrond to escort her. She flung the door open to see a fist right in front of her face, ready to knock.  
  
"I'm sorry, milady." The owner of the fist replied hastily. She looked up to see eyes that were of a boring gray blue and normal hair, but he had very striking lips. He was about as old as her and had a strong, muscular build. She was impressed, for someone as young as they were to look so mature and wise.  
  
"It's okay, young sir. Apology accepted." She smiled at him and she thought she saw a hint of redness in his cheeks. He was pretty fine looking, but she didn't really feel attracted to him . . ..  
  
Not much anyway.  
  
"I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, Galenvagoriel of Rivendell." Legolas mumbled softly as he kissed Galenvagoriel's hand lightly.  
  
"Just call me Gal, Prince Legolas."  
  
"Just Legolas. I am here to accompany you to the party."  
  
"Very well." Galenvagoriel swung her arm around his as they walked towards the room filled with music and dancing.  
  
During the merrymaking Legolas and Galenvagoriel knew there were sparks between them, but not in the way that you think. They seemed to make very good friends, and they had so much in common, yet so much differences. They both enjoyed archery, much to Legolas' surprise, only Legolas was good at it and Gal was not, and they shared a liking for paintings and sculptures, as well as poems, only Legolas doesn't have any artistic skill whatsoever. They both had some more time to talk as Legolas' father; King Tharanduil went into the garden to have a talk with Lord Elrond. Both Legolas and Galenvagoriel paid no attention to them, as well as everyone else, because Legolas and Gal had found a true best friend in each other.  
  
-- - - - - - - -  
  
So That was the day the lovely Galenvagoriel of Rivendell met the charming Legolas of Mirkwood. . . . And they have been best friends ever since.  
  
  
  
You like? Hope so. . . . please review!! *gets down on her knees* Please! 


	2. An Unusual Pain. . .

Disclaimer: Yes, yes. I wrote LOTR, my secret is out!!  
  
(Uh, right.. . .)  
  
From me: a short chapter, but the first one was pretty long anyway (not) REVIEW. . . ; )  
  
2ND CHAPTER: An Unusual Pain . . .  
  
Galenvagoriel fastened a row of ruby clips onto her light brown hair (which seemed to be getting lighter and lighter over the years) and straightened her blue chiffon top. She looked in her mirror and smiled. She was now a full-fledged teenager and she was happy she finally looked her age. She was getting ready for a walk in the garden and dinner with her current boyfriend, Haeathion, or Heath, as what most called him. She brushed her hair once again, and that feeling came over her once again. She was forgetting something, she was sure of it. She just couldn't place what. She sighed and sat on her light orange bed, her eyes closed. Gal bit her lip and started to play with the intricate rose design hand stitched on the comforter, taking a rest for a moment. Lately she has been feeling tired and worn out, but she couldn't place why.  
  
=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*  
  
Legolas rode through Rivendell, waving at the attractive young elves that he passed along the way. He wished wordlessly that his white stallion would hurry up, for he could feel everyone's eyes on him. Being Prince of Mirkwood should educate him a thing or two about being in the public's eye, but he was still perturbed about it. Providentially his faithful horse heard his request and went faster. Legolas was excited to see his best friend again, even if the last time he saw Galenvagoriel was a long 2 weeks ago. He has been busy helping his father rule Mirkwood, and this was the only time he was free from duty.  
  
He arrived at the front of the brilliant palace of Rivendell, to be greeted by Lord Elrond and Arwen in the long winding yellow stairs leading to the big wooden doors with the gold inscriptions in elvish. He got down from his stallion quickly and walked over to the two who were watching him on top of the last step.  
  
"Nice to be of your acquaintance, once again, Master Elrond. Hello, Arwen." He greeted both of them with politeness but he was confused to see that his best friend was not there.  
  
"Where is Galenvagoriel?" he asked Arwen. She shook her head pitifully. 'All he ever asks about . . . ' Arwen thought sadly, she didn't want to tell him that Galenvagoriel had went somewhere with Haeathion. Much to her surprise, her dear sister seemed to have forgotten that Legolas was visiting today. "Legolas, my sister isn't here at the moment." She spoke with uneasiness in her voice She sensed that Legolas felt surprised and hurt, but he didn't show it. "Oh. Well, I guess I will see her tonight, then." He said inaudibly.  
  
Lord Elrond nodded. "Yes. Please let this beautiful young elf lead you to your quarters." He looked over to a young elf to his left.  
  
Legolas nodded and followed the elf that blushed and giggled uncontrollably throughout the short walk to his quest room. He was hurt, for Galenvagoriel seemed to have forgotten he was coming. He was lead into his usual guest room, which was near Galenvagoriel's chambers. His chambers always smelled of the forest, while even from faraway he could smell the sweet scent of flowers coming from Gal's room. He rested in a plush velvet armchair for a moment, his heart aching again, as it always does nowadays, for a reason he still does not know of.  
  
A/N: oooh, aaah. . . please review. .. please don't tell me its 2 short, I know that, dammit. 


	3. Haeathion or Legolas?!

Disclaimer: obviously.  
  
  
  
A/N: hope you like this. . . I love this chapter . . . ; )  
  
  
  
3rd Chapter: Haeathion or Legolas?  
  
  
  
_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
  
  
Galenvagoriel rested her head Heath's shoulder and closed her eyes, her long, dark lashes practically reaching cheeks (uh, not possible). She still felt uneasy but she immediately relaxed as she heard Heath's strong, masculine voice read out a poem from a romantic book choc full of poems, short stories, and songs all about love. She looked up at his innocent face, stroking his short brown hair and looking into his dark brown almond shaped eyes. She relaxed a little more. They were under the shade of a giant tree in her castles garden, just resting and reading, something she has not done in a while with Heath. Her father disapproved of Heath so her spending time with him was limited.  
  
She snuggled closer to Heath and she was about to fall asleep when her keen elven ears heard the faint sound of footsteps. She looked at Heath, who continued reading out loud. He couldn't hear the footsteps for he was a man. Enough said.  
  
"Your eyes twinkle like the stars and your grace is real and true . . ." Heath recited, ultimately embarrassed that he was saying these words. He loved Gal, of course, but if his friends ever heard him talking like this, he would die of humiliation. Truly. Fortunately, Gal cut him off abruptly.  
  
"Heath? I hear someone approaching . . ." she stood up quickly. "I'll just investigate."  
  
Heath stood up, stretching his long legs, very, very happy, and reached for Galenvagoriel's small hand. "I'll come with you, then we can go to my house for dinner, okay, love?"  
  
Gal smiled and held her heavy red book against her chest. They were talking joyfully while keeping an eye out for Arwen, or Possibly her father, Elrond. They were so caught up in their conversation that when they reached the edge of the garden, they had noticed nothing.  
  
But something was there. . .  
  
"Hello, Gal."  
  
Galenvagoriel turned around and almost dropped her book at her astonishment. She stepped forward, looking for whoever said hello to her. Then she smelled the musky scent of the forest right beside her. "Hello Gal." That person said once more.  
  
Gal faced the person and found she staring into familiar dull blue eyes. She wanted to kick herself. So that was what she had forgotten . . .  
  
Legolas was arriving today!  
  
"Uh, uh, hello Legolas. . ." Galenvagoriel squeaked, and squeezed Heath's hand tighter.  
  
"Hello, as I said." Legolas' face was emotionless.  
  
'Why must he always conceal his emotions like that?' Galenvagoriel thought, annoyed. She knew he was mad for not greeting him when he arrived, but he has to understand she can't always be free, even if it is to meet her best friend.  
  
Gal sighed and turned her back to face Heath, who looked annoyed as well as confused.  
  
"Uh, Heath, as you know, this is Legolas, my best friend."  
  
They smiled and shook hands, but Galenvagoriel sensed right away that there was very thick tension between them. . . .  
  
Uh oh!  
  
It continued like that throughout Legolas' stay. It was very hard to divide her time with Legolas and Heath always vying for her attention.  
  
She enjoyed it, though. It was amusing, in a twisted way . . .  
  
One day the situation and she knew that she had to finally bring the two of them together. She knew they wouldn't like it, but it was for their own good.  
  
She had asked both of them to attend a picnic with her, but the catch was, they didn't know they wouldn't be alone.  
  
Legolas arrived first and he was utterly befuddled when he saw more food than needed. "Gal, I'm not that hungry." Legolas gave a small frown as he held Gal's hand, leading the way to the garden. Galenvagoriel secreted a little mischievous grin behind his back and lifted the humungous picnic basket, overflowing with goodies, letting him smell the mouth-watering scents that came from the basket. "Oh, you will be. . ."  
  
Legolas just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
They arrived the picnic spot and they just stood there for a while, inhaling the sweet smell of flowers and fruits.  
  
"Why don't we stay here?!" Gal insisted as she pointed to a spot in the middle of the wide, plush garden. 'That way, Heath will see us for certain.' She thought happily.  
  
Legolas just nodded. He knew his best friend was acting unusual, but she always had some scheme she was planning, so he really didn't give her behavior much thought. He sat down beside Gal whose lightweight yellow dress was spread all around her.  
  
Legolas picked up the faint sound of footsteps in the distance, he was just about to ask Gal if she knew about another person she invited, but he did not need to.  
  
"Galenvagoriel?!" Haeathion said loudly, spotting the both of them talking leisurely.  
  
Gal didn't seem surprised to see him, but Legolas sure was. "Gal? What is he doing here?" He asked, standing up immediately.  
  
Gal stood up too, but she was calm and had this slightly amused expression on her face. "I thought it was time for you two to bond."  
  
"BOND?" Both Legolas and Heath said simultaneously, outraged.  
  
Suddenly Gal thought her idea wasn't so good anymore. "Well, yes. . ."  
  
Legolas just stood there, dumbfounded, But Heath just took matters into his own hands.  
  
"Come here, Gal." He went over to a confused Galenvagoriel and took her by the hand to the other side of the garden.  
  
Legolas moved closer to them, just close enough to hear their conversation. He knew it was not called for, but he could not help it.  
  
"This has to stop." Heath said softly, planting a soft kiss on Gal's hand. Legolas' ears could hear him loud and clear.  
  
"What has to stop?" Galenvagoriel asked innocently, even if she knew exactly he was speaking of.  
  
"This. Legolas and I. You will have to choose between us, dear."  
  
"What?" She expected him to be joking, but she knew even Heath wouldn't joke about something like this. "You know I can't do that."  
  
"Choose, Gal. You will have to one day." Heath smiled sadly, hoping she wouldn't leave him.  
  
"I love you. I do not love Legolas. You are my love and he's just my friend."  
  
Legolas shook a little, surprised at what she said. 'She does not love me at all?' He wondered. His heart ached a little when he realized she never would.  
  
"So, who would it be?" Heath asked again, and he regretted the question as soon as it came out of his mouth.  
  
Gal looked away for a moment and answered quickly. "Legolas."  
  
--- -- --- --- - -  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	4. The Heart Breaking News. . .

Disclaimer . . . I don't own anything that has to do with LOTR, but if anyone is willing to give Legolas away, I (along with 19237 million girls out there) would be happy to have him . . .. *Sigh*  
  
Authors note: hello, people!! Guess what?? I'm going to the beach (Boracay, a small island here. . .) for three days!! Yahoo!! But I don't think I can bring the computer, so I'll just maybe post a new chapter later 2day (I got all the time on my hands!! My summer vacation started 6 hours ago. . .!) So see ya till then!!  
  
CHAPTER 4: The heart-breaking news. . .  
  
Legolas, Galenvagoriel, and Heath gasped.  
  
"Legolas?" Haeathion asked, thoroughly confused. He thought they shared something special, something that only they had felt. Maybe it was because he was a man. . . . "Why do you choose him, dear?" Heath asked, holding her hand.  
  
All Galenvagriel could do was shake her head, waiting for tears to fall, but naturally, they never did.  
  
So she let go of Heath's comforting touch and ran out of the garden, leaving her food she had cooked especially for this, whizzing past Legolas and Heath, who were very, very shocked, for different reasons.  
  
'So she does love me. . .' Legolas thought gladly, facing Heath, who was just standing there, dumbfounded.  
  
'Why?' Heath wondered, It was like Gal, his love, and stolen his heart. He spotted blonde hair amidst the trees and faced Legolas who had happiness in his wide blue orbs. Heath breathed deeply, not wanting to hate Legolas, but he did, even if it was wrong. All he could do was nod to him and utter a farewell. "You are fortunate, Prince Legolas. I ask of you to treat her well. Goodbye."  
  
Legolas was surprised he knew Heath was aware that Legolas had been there. All he could do was get down from the trees and nod. "Indeed I will, Haeathion."  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Galenvagoriel just ran, and ran, and ran. She went into her home, not giving a thought to the worried glances she got from the other elves in the grand Rivendell castle. Her sister was one of them, "What is wrong?" Arwen had asked, walking out of her room, in the middle of painting a self- portrait.  
  
All Gal could do was shake her head and run faster. Her heart ached again, and she felt tired and weary. Gal was confused as well. She had said she chose Legolas over the man she loved, but she didn't mean to. She had wanted to say Heath was the one she loved, but something came over her, like a voice that said what was right. Her heart was talking, not her. She needed advice, and she knew just where to go. Gal slowed down to a hurried walk and she burst into her father's room, and Elrond sat on a oversized armchair, reading on the history of Rivendell. He looked up from his book and put the thick leather-bound book down on the table. "What troubles you, my daughter?"  
  
Galenvagoriel sat on her father's spotless white bed, calming herself. She closed her eyes for a moment. "My heart, father. It has been hurting, aching, for a while now." She paused, as if her heart was speaking to her. "It is like part of it is missing, like I'm not complete without something . . . "  
  
"Or someone." Elrond murmured softly, thank heavens his daughter hadn't heard him. Elrond's small eyes widened as his daughter told him what had happened earlier that day. How she had wanted to bring Legolas and Haeathion together, and he actually gave a little angry scream when he found out Heath had told his daughter to choose between him and Legolas. Elrond knew why he despised Heath so much, and it pained him that he couldn't tell Galenvagoriel his secret, although she might be pleased . . .  
  
Elrond smiled when Gal told him that she had chosen Legolas, but he closed his eyes sadly when she explained that she did not mean to say Legolas' name. "It was like someone else was speaking, father! Like I wasn't the one talking . . ." Galenvagoriel explained quickly, like there was some deadline she had to reach . . . Her words slurred together but Elrond still understood her, crystal clear. "It was like it was my head speaking for me . . . or more like my heart. Yes, my heart . . ." She paused for breath, and glided over to her father, whose eyes were still closed, as if in deep concentration. "What was that? It has been confusing me lately . . ."  
  
Elrond opened his eyes, but did not look straight at his young daughter just yet. He just stared down at his lap. "Father?"  
  
"It is time."  
  
Now Galenvagoriel was really confused. "Time for what? What are you speaking of?" She frowned and sat down beside her father.  
  
"It is your destiny, Galenvagoriel." Elrond looked deep into Galenvagoriel's brown eyes, afraid of her reaction. "Now it is time."  
  
"Stop saying that!!" Gal shook her head. "You mean the pain in my heart, the one who just spoke for me, that was my destiny?"  
  
Erond just shrugged slightly. "Something of that sort . . .."  
  
The unexplainable look on Galenvagoriels face urged him to continue. "Well, I have to say something, my dearest."  
  
"What? Will I benefit from this? Will it make me happy and less confused, as I hope?"  
  
"Less confused?" Elrond's brow furrowed. "Might be . . . happy? I am somewhat sure of it."  
  
Galenvagoriel was looking angrier by the minute. "Tell me, I cannot stand this!" she urged Elrond, who looked torn.  
  
"It might not be the right time . . .. But you do say you feel a part of you is missing . . . perhaps a part of your soul? A part of which you are?" Elrond had a hint of nervousness in his voice.  
  
"Yes!" Gal nervously rubbed her hands together, then felt the soft, plush velvet of the armchair she sat on. She didn't know if she wanted to hear it, for it didn't sound too good, but then, it didn't sound that bad either . . . .  
  
"Then it is time," Elrond confirmed.  
  
"Aaaah!" Gal was impatient. "Say that yet again father, and I will---"  
  
"Oh very well." Elrond raised his voice slightly. "We have cast a spell on you and another one, whom you do not yet know of."  
  
Galenvagoriel just sat there, somewhat thinking they were playing a cruel trick on her, to make her life complicated. But what her father was about to say proved that this was no mere joke.  
  
"What I mean to say, that when you feel your heart is incomplete, it really is." Elrond sighed softly. "You are betrothed to someone, and when you are detached from this person for even a few moments, you will feel a sense of emptiness . . .. When the feeling is in your heart, like how you say, that means it is time."  
  
Galenvagoriel tried to process all this information, but it was overwhelming. There were so many questions that needed answers. "Why did you keep it a secret from me? When did you agree to wed me to someone who I do not even know?" All the questions popped into her mind, but there was one she really wanted to know the answer of. "Wait, what do you mean it is time? Time for what?!"  
  
"Your marriage, daughter."  
  
"What!!! How can you do this to me? Why?" Gal was hysterical now. "How do you know? Because of this pain?" Gal jumped up and paced around the room, getting angrier the more she gave the situation a thought.  
  
All Elrond could do was shake has head yes. It was one of the few time sin his daughters life that things were not going as she pleased. He knew spoiling his daughters was a bad idea.  
  
"I refuse to be wed to some person I have no knowledge of!" Just then Galenvagoriel knew that she was asking all the wrong questions. The most important one was, "Wait. . . . Whom will I be married to, anyway?"  
  
And at this, Elrond smiled. "You will quite like it, in fact." Elrond went over to the round window made of shining glass and oak wood to the side of the room. He pointed outside, to the middle of the spacious garden. "Meet your future husband . . .."  
  
- - -  
  
A/N: Ooooohhh, this is so Mary-sue, I loove it! I guess you figured it out already 


	5. Rage!!

Disclaimer: Fine, sue me. ; )  
  
From moi: Review. . . ; )  
  
CHAPTER 5: Rage!!! (hehehehe)  
  
"Galenvagoriel, Meet your future husband. . . . . Legolas Greenleaf." Elrond said happily, and faced his angry daughter whose porcelain skin was red with obvious rage. Elronds glad expression turned to shocked. "I thought you would be glad, Gal."  
  
"Well obviously, I am not." She retorted through clenched teeth. Her hands were clenched at her sides and she was outraged. "How dare you, father? I thought I was free to love whoever I wished!" She shook her head, tears wanting to fall. "But no! That is not a luxury I can do now. Love."  
  
(A/N: This is so funny. One day this will appear on a soap opera.)  
  
"Gal, please, let me --- " Elrond was guilty, but he knew what he was doing was for the best. He reached over to hold his daughter's hand.  
  
Gal moved away, annoyed. "You do not have to explain!" her voice became louder, but it did not feel right to be raising her voice at her father, so she quieted down a little. "I know what you are doing, and I am aware this is good for Mirkwood and Rivendell."  
  
Elrond gave a little nod. "It will unite us. This is very important, dear."  
  
"I know that!!" Gal was still mad, and she could not help but feel like she was betrayed. "But I cannot understand why you kept it a secret from me! Why?" She said in a shaky voice. Lord Elrond had a pale look upon him. His daughter has never been this mad at him before, and it made his heart heavy. "I guessed you would not like the idea. Plus you were too young. You would not have cared!"  
  
"Oh yes I would have!!" She stood up suddenly, walking over to the window and gazing at Legolas, and watching Haeathion leave sadly, wondering if Gal would ever see him again, If she would ever have his strong arms around her ever again. 'I do not have to wonder anymore.' She thought bitterly. 'For now I am a married woman.' She closed her eyes. "Legolas? My best friend, Legolas? LEGOLAS!" She screamed, not caring anymore for good manners.  
  
Elrond winced, "Yes. Remember the first night you met Legolas?"  
  
Galenvagoriel just replied softly. "Uh-huh. . . ."  
  
"Well that was when King Tharanduil and I made the deal of them betrothal."  
  
"Oh." Gal finally opened her eyes "So when should this so-called marriage be?" Galenvagoriel's usually sweet voice was cold.  
  
"It has to be but one short week from now, Gal." Then Elrond paused. "Yet it is not so-called, Gal. This is really happening and you cannot back out."  
  
"I refuse to believe so! I choose not to believe this!!"  
  
"This is not a choice!!" Elrond yelled as he stood up.  
  
His daughter just stared at him, surprised, her deep brown eyes wide. Elrond calmed himself and sat back down. "I am sorry, Galenvagoriel. Please understand."  
  
"I don't know if I can." Gal sighed. "I just cannot comprehend that I am forced to marry my best friend in a week's time."  
  
"Well you have a week to think on it. You can even plan your wedding, if you wish to." Elrond smiled, knowing that Gal would not care about her dress or anything like that at this moment, but soon, when she had her revenge on Lord Elrond, she would even plan what her father would wear.  
  
Gal just shook her head. "I do not think so. You can ask Arwen to help, though. It will be much to her liking."  
  
"As you wish, child." Elrond smiled knowingly.  
  
"Does Legolas know?" She said Legolas' name with obvious disgust.  
  
"I do not think so. . ."  
  
Just the Legolas burst into the room, his face red and flushed as if he had been running. He panted, but did not speak. The minute Legolas and Gal met each other's gazes, they looked away and frowned. Legolas was there for about ten seconds, and Galenvagoriel simply walked out, shoving Legolas out of her way. She sneered when she was out of the door, just loud enough so only Legolas could hear her. "Why do you always have to get in the way of everything?" She hissed.  
  
When Gal had gone, Elrond looked at Legolas. He acted innocent. "What was that all about?"  
  
Elrond shrugged.  
  
Elrond was too busy minding his own daughter that her did not sense the anger radiating from his guest. Legolas' handsome face was cold as well. "I think you know, Lord Elrond." He said said angrily. "No, I KNOW you know."  
  
  
  
A/N: REVIEW my soap opera now. . . : ) 


	6. Envy. . . . (oooohhh!!)

DISCLAIMER: I own Galenvagoriel . . . . I own this keyboard. . . I own this computer. . . but I don't own Legolas!!! . . . . or LOTR!! * sob *  
  
A/N: Hello!! Oh guess what, when I arrived, I wrote a whole chapter. . .then my annoying little brother deleted it somehow. . . or he didn't save it. . . now its gone.. . . . I have to write a new one. . . * sob*  
  
CHAPTER 6: Envy. . . (ooohh!!)  
  
"How can you do this to me, Elrond!" Legolas screamed in anger. He did not understand how they would do something as big as this behind his back! And by two people he trusted the most! His father had betrayed him, and so has Elrond, who has been like his second father in times of need. "I trusted you, that you wouldn't lie to me! And why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Elrond acted all innocent again. "What are you speaking of?"  
  
"Elrond, don't play tricks with me!" Legolas raised his voice a little. "I wonder what is wrong with Gal . . ." Elrond acted as if he had not heard what Legolas said. He knew this route would not work, but being the thin- skinned elf that he was, he had no choice.  
  
"I already know about my betrothal, Elrond. I am no fool." Legolas quieted down a little, but there was still rage in his voice.  
  
"Oh. . . well I'm sure you understand this is necessary. It is for the good of Mirkwood and Rivendell." Eleond said as he urged Legolas to sit down where Gal just sat.  
  
Legolas reluctantly sat down on the velvet armchair. "Yes, I do understand, But why Gal? My best friend? Why?"  
  
Elrond just smiled warmly. "Well, there is nothing we can do about it now."  
  
Legolas suddely felt numb, like this was all a dream and this wasn't happening. "I can't believe I'm getting married to self centered spoiled brat." Legolas muttered stubbornly.  
  
Elrond stood up, offended. "Don't speak that way!"  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
Elrond had no objection to that, so he sat back down and closed his eyes.  
  
"So how did you find out about your marriage?" he asked, although he knew that only he and King Tharanduil knew of the arrangement. But by tonight, all of Middle Earth, well, Rivendell will know.  
  
"That is the worst part!" Legolas exclaimed "When I left Mirkwood, my father had given me a letter, and he told me to read it when I got to Rivendell."  
  
Elrond nodded. "So that is where the news was?"  
  
"Yes. . . I just feel disappointed since my father couldn't tell me in person. He explained everything in the letter, though."  
  
"That you will have to be married in a weeks time, and what that pain in your heart is?" Elrond cut in.  
  
"A WEEK? A WEEKS TIME?" Legolas raised his voice once again, outraged at the new information. "My father left that out!"  
  
Elrond winced, something Tharanduil would do. . . sneaky fellow, that Tharanduil is. "Well, it is true. You will have to be wed to my daughter in 7 days."  
  
"NO!" Legolas screamed once again, and with that, he left the room.  
  
+*+*++*+*+*+*+*++*+**+*++*+**+*+*++*++**+*+*++**+*+  
  
Gal burst into her room, and buried her face into her pink satin pillow. She could not believe she was to be married to Legolas! Legolas! She has never been the least bit attracted to him, and she never loved him more than a best friend. She knew that she would eventually have to talk to Legolas, but she could not bring herself to do so. "Ouch. .. " Gal muttered for there was that pain in her heart, like it was burning, and empty. 'How shall I live like this?' Gal thought wistfully 'My life shall be a living lie if I marry Legolas! I will never love him!'  
  
Galenvagoriel got up from her bad and stared out the gigantic heart shaped window. She gazed up at the clear blue sky, and she remembered Legolas' blue eyes which captured her every time. . . She shook her head. 'You loathe him, remember?' She scolded herself. She looked at the colorful birds and the lush greenery that surrounded her, and suddenly guilt overtook her. She had screamed at her father, even if it was his fault, she still had to respect him.  
  
Gal ran out her room, and sighed when the ache in her heart subsided a little when she passed Legolas' quarters. She went inside Lord Elrond's room, and knocked. She glided in, her shimmery yellow gown sweeping the floor.  
  
"Father?" Gal called out softly. "Father, are you here?"  
  
"Gal?" Elrond's eyes lit up, he was glad that Legolas just left. 'Who knows what the two might do to each other?' he thought.  
  
Gal ran into her father's arms "I am so sorry father!!" She mumbled.  
  
"It is fine . . .I forgive you, of course. But I have to say sorry too." Elrond kissed his daughter's forehead. "Apology accepted." Gal smiled.  
  
"Splendid!" Elrond looked into his daughter's eyes "I shall see you at dinnertime, then? We are having a party to celebrate your, um . . ."  
  
"Its fine, father. You can say it. My betrothal?" Gal acted happy even if it brought pain in her.  
  
"Yes. Well, I shall be up to escort you, child."  
  
"Well thank goodness its you and not Legolas. . . ." Once again she added a tone of hatred when she said Legolas' name.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*AT THE PARTY^**^^*^*^^^**^^**^**^*^*  
  
"So. . ." Legolas attemted to make a conversation with the graceful elf that sat beside him. He had asked her to sit beside him and she happily agreed, for Legolas was her longtime crush, as well as all the other elven maidens'.  
  
"Giselle, is it not?" Legolas smiled, and he just realized that he had nothing to say. He didn't know a thing about Giselle, except that she hailed from Rivendell and that she was gorgeous.  
  
"Yes, my name is Giselle." She said happily, he cheerfull hazel eyes boring into Legolas blue ones'.  
  
"What do you do in your free time, Giselle?" Legolas asked the giddy elf.  
  
Giselle twirled a lock of glossy blonde hair around her finger. "Well, I like fixing my hair, and cooking, and talking with my friends. . . . "  
  
"Oh, that's nice." Legolas turned his attention to his food, which was so elaborately placed; he didn't want to destroy the arrangement. He looked again at Giselle, who seemed to be very bored so he urged her to speak, maybe tell him a story about her family in Rivendell. . ..  
  
After a few more minutes of mindless, yet pleasant, conversation, Elrond stood up, his cut glass wine goblet raised up in the air. Legolas sighed because he had no interest in how Giselle's parents met. "I would like to propose a toast to my daughter, Galenvagoriel, and Legolas, the prince of Mirkwood. . . ."  
  
************  
  
". . . who are to be wed in a weeks time!" Gal's father said loudly, drawing everyone's attention to him, then to Legolas and Galenvagoriel. Gal looked down at the pale yellow tablecloth, which covered the long dining table in the middle of the ballroom. Strangely enough, Legolas and Gal were seated on opposite sides of the table, on the same side so they wouldn't have to see each other. Gal had made sure of this arrangement. Arwen poked her younger sister with force.  
  
"What?" Gal hissed softly.  
  
"Smile!" Arwen hissed back.  
  
Gal stood up and put on her best smile, a smile matched her cheery pink dress perfectly, but the dress and the grin clashed with her mood. A round of applause came up after Elrond's announcement, and little comments like, "Oh they look perfect together!" and "How sweet!". Gal mouthed "thank- you's" to the ones who congratulated her with disdain. She plopped back down on her seat, and she felt depressed and all alone. Arwen squeezed her sister's hand under the table. She felt Gal's pain, for Gal had told her everything about the betrothal before the party. Arwen admired her sister, because in spite of everything, Gal did not shed a single tear.  
  
Gal had been fighting the urge not to look at Legolas the minute she stepped into the ballroom, but she couldn't resist a peak. Gal moved her chair backward, just a little, so no one would take notice, and gazed at Legolas, who seemed to be intensely interested in what his pretty friend was saying. She saw how Legolas was so interested in her, and she immediately felt inferior compared to his date. The elf had long, gleaming honey-colored hair and happy hazel-colored eyes. She was so different from Gal, who always had this sense of mystery about her. She stared at them for a little longer, and she was about to look away when Legolas looked back and caught her staring at them. Legolas smiled at Giselle and held her hand, then kissed it.  
  
Gal's eyes grew larger and she instantly caught on to what Legolas was aiming to do . . . and she didn't want to admit it, but it was working just fine . . . Legolas kissed the elf's hand one more time, and upon seeing this, Galenvagoriel realized something that could never be, but the feeling was there, a feeling that she couldn't deny. The though electrified her and she felt a million things at once.  
  
'I love Legolas' She whispered softly.  
  
  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Don't forget to review ; ) 


	7. All Alone. . .

Dsiclaimer: Me. LOTR. No relation, I didn't own it, didn't write it. . . blah blah blah!!  
  
Authors note:: Thanks a mil for all the reviews!!! Thanks sooooooo much!!  
  
Okay, so on with the story. . . .  
  
CHAPTER 7: All Alone. . .  
  
"Heath, Haeathion, listen to me!" Gal grabbed Haeathion's huge, muscular arm, but he still kept his distance, his dark-colored eyes never looking Galenvagoriel's way.  
  
Heath had climbed up to Glanevagoriel's marble balcony the night of the dinner, in secret. "I know all I need to know." He said bluntly, staring at the bright, twinkling stars up in the royal blue sky. Gal just watched him, confused at what she was feeling. "No you do not."  
  
'Although I love Legolas, I still want Haeathion back.' She wondered helplessly. 'Why is that? What is wrong with me?!' But Galenvagoriel knew the answer to those questions even if she did not want to admit it. 'You fear being alone.' That same old voice that forced her to say Legolas' name said in a soft whisper. 'You need someone by your side, that is your problem, Gal. That is what is wrong . . .' All Gal could do was agree, for it was true.  
  
It was now Heath's turn to shake his head. "What else is there to know?" He asked Gal, who was now leaning against the balcony, staring at the beautiful night sky as well. 'What am I doing here?' Heath asked himself, but then the answer was right in front of him, within an arm's reach. As much as it hurt him that Gal did not love him (even if she was insisting otherwise, he could see that it would never work out, for she was to be married to the charming price of Mirkwood, whom he now, for some reason, didn't loathe, because he knew when he showed hate, it was of the extreme kind, and he did not want any misfortune being blessed upon Legolas. He still had a heart, after all.) He still loved her. As he always would. It would be absurd of him to say, 'I will be waiting for you.' Because he knew he wouldn't, he would find some other girl out there, even if there would still be one big space in his heart that no one else but Galenvagoriel could fill. He gazed at Gal whose long wavy brown hair glistened in the moonlight, and her eyes looking so innocent and true.  
  
"A lot, Heath." She faced him, and it was the first time that night Gal had looked deep into Heath's brooding eyes, and she saw the sense of heartbreak in them, and that broke her heart as well, for she knew for certain that she had caused the heartbreak. "I may have been betrothed to Legolas, but you still are my true love, and you know that I did not agree to the betrothal. I will not be wed to that . . . that beast. I still love you." She said guiltily, turning her eyes back to the golden stars. 'I do still love him, but not all that much . . .' Gal felt confused once again, but she was not speaking in complete lies. There was still love in her for Heath, after all.  
  
"Well, Galenvagoriel, it will not work. You still have to be wed to him. Even if you like it or not." Heath said, finally reaching out to her, and placing his rough and callused hand above her soft one. "There is no way out."  
  
A/N: REVIEW. ; ) 


	8. (no name... VERY nice chapter!)

Disclaimer: crap.  
  
CHAPTER 8: (no name!)  
  
"Oooh, good one!!" Galenvagoriel said happily as she walked over to the bright red and white target situated on the outskirts of the plush green forest in Rivendell. Of course, there was a golden bronze arrow right smack in the middle of the circle. The arrow of course belonged to Haeathion, who smiled in an arrogant, boastful manner.  
  
"Of course, what do you expect from the master?" He said loudly.  
  
Gal grabbed a small pile of deep green leaves from the ground and threw them at Heath. "I was just trying to boost your non-existent self esteem, you fool!!" She giggled good-naturedly.  
  
Both of them just smiled at each other in a contented way, enjoying the quality time together, or be alone, for Gal was to be married already!!  
  
Yesterday night they had calmly talked about everything, and they had just decided to be friends, and Heath actually convinced Gal that the betrothal was for the best. Gal had agreed, well, she wasn't in favor of the marriage but she decided to act civil towards Legolas, for the time being, anyway.  
  
They continued to practice archery for a little while, but there was no hope. Galenvagoriel wasn't improving at all in the field of archery, but it did not bother her . . . well. . . not that much anyway.  
  
"Aurgh!!" She said angrily after she tried to shoot that arrow, but it never got to the middle of the circle. It would always end up at the side, or maybe beside Heath's arrow, which always found its way to the perfect spot. "I will never understand this!! It is so hard!!" Gal sat down, frustrated. Heath laughed and shot another arrow before sitting down beside his friend on a tree stump. Gal gave out a tiny frustrated scream again, and undid her long braid behind her back, letting her soft hair fall around her face in curly ringlets. "I've had enough of archery." She said stubbornly. "I think I'll just watch you practice, even if you really have no need for it."  
  
Heath chuckled again and stood up, pulling Gal along with him. "Come on, Gal. Give it one more try. I'll help you." He said encouragingly.  
  
"Oh, very well." She muttered. "But if course I will never get it . . ."  
  
All Heath could do was laugh at Gal's hard head. Gal positioned herself a few meters away from the circle, and Heath put his arms around her, his hands over hers. Gal looked through the corner of her eye, and she heard faint footsteps from a distance. 'I wonder who that is . . .' She thought as she faced the target.  
  
Then she picked up the sound of humming, and she immediately recognized it as Legolas' singing. 'Oh, perfect!' Gal smiled mischievously, and looked up at Heath, who was concentrating hard on the task at hand. 'He will see me and Heath like this . . . surely something has to make him jealous!'  
  
"Okay, on three Gal, let go." Heath instructed, hugging her closer.  
  
"Sure." Gal smiled and felt that Legolas was behind them, although very distant, he could see them.  
  
"One. . . Two . . . Three!"  
  
And she let go. "Wow!!" Gal exclaimed. "Right in the middle!"  
  
"Yes!!" Heath moved away from her, and looked up towards the heavens. "It is getting dark. I shall see you some other time, Gal." He kissed Gal on the forehead, and collected his arrows then left promptly, not once noticing that Legolas was not so far away. All Gal did was nod, and she turned to face Legolas, hopefully to smile at him to show that she was in good terms again with her best friend, but to her surprise, he was getting ready to start practicing, and to Gal's immense surprise, he was not alone.  
  
The same pretty elf from last night's dinner was there, sitting on a tree stump near by, wearing a revealing pale peach gown. 'What kind of attire is that for the forest?' Galenvagoriel thought disgustedly, and looked down at her black leather pants and red top. Her hair was all curled and messed up, as opposed to the neat, dainty braids of the pretty elf.  
  
Gal sat back down on the tree stump, disappointed that Legolas had not really paid attention to Gal and Heath, even if nothing was happening.  
  
"Ooof!" Gal heard Giselle yelp, and she was clutching her finger.  
  
Gal smiled to herself. 'Probably broke a nail.' She said sarcastically, and watched a little longer to know what really happened.  
  
In truth, Giselle had been admiring Legolas' green arrows and had been hit by one of the sharp tips. "Oh, Giselle, are you fine?" Legolas dropped his arrows and immediately ran over to the distressed she-elf.  
  
"Oh, I am sorry for playing with your arrows!" She spoke softly, her voice trembling; she was about to burst into tears. "They are so sharp!"  
  
"Its all okay, Giselle." Legolas assured her, and to Giselle's, Legolas', and most especially Gal's surprise, Legolas kissed the small wound on Giselle's middle finger, then pulled himself close to Giselle, and kissed her on the lips, ever so lightly, just to make the guilt and pain of Giselle to go away.  
  
This made Gal crumble to pieces, and she bolted right up and ran to the middle of the forest, and ran, and ran once again. "Why am I always doing this?" She said, her voice heavy. "I cannot run away from all my problems!"  
  
She ran and ran until her legs ached and until her feet were about to give out, she slowed down to a small jog, and realized that she left all her pretty arrows back on that tree stump. She ran faster, just to get all the pain away. "So he does not love me." Gal spoke to herself, he hair flying in the wind. "He loves that stupid elf." And since Gal had never had it in her to actually cry, this made her even more tired, if that could be. She stopped and sniffed the late-afternoon air, there was a foul smell about, and she could hear heavy, rough footsteps near her. She turned around quickly, and before Gal could defend herself, she gave one loud piercing scream, and suddenly two, old and worn out arrows shot right through her. 


	9. Realizations

DISCLAIMER: Oh nevermind.  
  
From me: OH gosh!! It so hard to finish this freakin story!!! But I am loving this!! PLEASE REVIEW, okay?!!!? Review mt other story, too. Something Stupid. . . Its finished!!!! Yahoo!!!!!  
  
CHAPTER 9 (oh wow!! I've come a long way!!): Realizations  
  
"What was that?" Giselle pulled away from Legolas' kiss as soon as she heard the earsplitting, agonizing scream that was enveloped the woods of Rivendell.  
  
"I have no idea . . ." Legolas said suspiciously, someone might have been hurt, and he pulled away, preparing to sprint.  
  
"Wait, Legolas." Giselle pulled him close once more, their noses almost meeting. "You'll have to go alone, I can't go dressed like this!" She gestured toward her outfit, which was long and unmanageable. Legolas chuckled at Giselle's over dramatic voice and nodded.  
  
"Okay, Giselle." Legolas kissed her tenderly on the cheek, not sure of what he was doing. "I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yes." Giselle giggled, 'He is to be married, Giselle!' Giselle thought soundlessly, watching Legolas run through the woods, 'But do you love him?' She thought again. 'Yes. . . I think I do.' She smiled. Giselle had found love, even if it was inside someone who could not be hers.  
  
---- --- ---- --- -----  
  
Legolas ran, his keen ears hearing a soft moan that was getting softer and softer. He whizzed past the small red bird that seemed to be singing to him, and jumped over a log with various cravings on it.  
  
He halted to a stop in front of a frail girl with her eyes closed, she was fully clad in leather pants and a red top and she had long wavy hair that was all over her face. To his astonishment, he realized that it was Galenvagoriel, who looked deathly pale. He dropped to his knees and held her hand, he saw that there were two arrows embedded in her stomach, and in one swift motion, her grabbed his bow and arrow and shot the smelly orc a few feet behind him. "You do not deserve to live." He screamed as he killed the measly orc, who seemed to be quite silent for an orc. He did not heed him as early as he should have. "Oh, Gal.." he started crying, the red tears staining his face. He carried Galenvagoriel and ran as fast as he could, never stopping until he reached the comforting safety of the Rivendell palace. Galenvagoriel lay in crying Legolas' arms, fading into the dark.  
  
-- * __ * -- * _-__* * __  
  
"Will Gal be in good health?" Legolas asked one of the healers anxiously, for about the millionth time, more tears landing on his cheeks.  
  
"We shall have to wait, Legolas." Elrond said behind his back, and he was weeping as well. "You are aware that both arrows were tipped with poison, Legolas. The healers explained this would not be quick."  
  
"I know that!" Legolas sat down, mad. "It is that orc's fault!"  
  
"But I wonder why she did not sense that orc." Arwen whispered as closed her weary eyes. It was very early morning the day after Gal's decease and none of them had some shut-eye at all. "She must have been pretty pre- occupied . . ." Arwen smiled, looking into her sister's room. 'I'm pretty sure what she was pre-occupied about. . .' She glanced at Legolas who was deep in thought; he was tired as well, and worn-out.  
  
Lord Elrond sighed mournfully and stood up from the silver bench outside Galenvagoriel's room. He walked over to his daughter who was on resting on her bed. He was prohibited to go inside the room where Gal was being treated, so he just stood beside the door. 'Why?' He started crying once more. 'Why does one of my daughters have to go as well?' He looked over at Legolas, who seemed to still be in shock. 'Why does Legolas have to suffer like this? Even if he does not love her, Gal is still his best friend . . . If he did love her though, the loss would be greater, for now his heart will be incomplete forever.'  
  
~##~#~#~~#~#~##~#~#~~#~##~#~~#~#~#  
  
'She is gone. . .' Legolas thought wistfully. Legolas could not accept the truth that Gal might not ever return, for the poison in the arrows were very deadly, and to make matters worse, there had been two arrows! "Damn that orc!" He said out loud. Arwen and Elrond had looked at him suddenly, surprised at the sudden outburst. "Damn it! I fit was not for that brainless thing, Gal would be just fine!" He said louder and slammed his fist into his other hand.  
  
Arwen frowned understandingly and sat down beside Legolas. "I know, Legolas." She said comfortingly. "Yet there is nothing we can do about it now. Your screaming and crying will not change a thing."  
  
"But she is gone . . ." Legolas whispered  
  
"No, she is not. Have hope Legolas, that is what Gal needs right now." Arwen watched Legolas who was starting to tear again.  
  
"Okay… You know what, Arwen?" Legolas said suddenly, turning his head to Gal's thin, weak figure on her bed. Oh, how seeing that figure made him hurt so much.  
  
"Before that, Legolas, I have to say something." Arwen cut in. "I have to reveal that my sister . . . well, my sister . . . she loves you. She just realized it now, when it's too late. She was scared to admit it because she did not know it could happen. You are her best friend, Legolas, and suddenly she loves you the way she could have bever imagined. . . it was so unreal for Gal. She loves you Legolas, I will say it again. She was troubled because she knew that you did not love her." Arwen stopped and closed her eyes. 'Oh, Gal is surely going to kill me if she finds out I told Legolas!' She thought. 'I just spilled her secret!'  
  
Legolas looked at Arwen gladly and smiled. "As I was going to say, Arwen, before you so rudely interrupted me. . . . I think I love Gal."  
  
  
  
#&*&##&#&#&&#&##&#&#&#&  
  
A/N: Oh wow!!! DO YOU LIKE IT? Corny, cliché, predictable, I know. . . but aren't they all?? So, review people!! PLEASE!! 


	10. Crying In The River. . .

Disclaimer: (no comment.)  
  
FROM MOI: Aaaahh!! Last chapter!! I'm so happy! Its done!! Please review!!  
  
  
  
CHAPTER 10: Crying In The River!  
  
"What??" Arwen screeched, although softly. "You do? Since when?"  
  
Legolas gazed at Gal once more, and Legolas noticed even if she was pale and unkept, Legolas still though of her plain, snobby features unbelievably attractive. "Since now, Arwen." Legolas tried to explain, "Even if I thought I could never love her, inside of me I always have. I cared for her deeply, and now, loosing her brings a great pain in my heart (sappy, sick elf). I have never cared this much and cried this much for someone else, and she gives me inspiration and she makes me a better person, in a way. And there have always been something between us . . ." He sighed thoughtfully. "And my guess that's what love is, and I love her."  
  
"Oh my go--" Arwen was about to start crying. If only Galenvagoriel heard what Legolas had said. If only . . .  
  
"Excuse me?" One of the healers tapped Legolas on the shoulder. "Would you like to see Galenvagoriel now?" She asked.  
  
"Do you mean she will be okay?" Arwen said with pleasure, facing her father, then Legolas. Both of them had wiped their tears away and were now grinning.  
  
"It will take about two days for her to heal completely, but now she is strong enough to talk." The healer smiled reassuringly. "We found out the poison was not that strong, it was easy to heal. But she is still drained out . . ."  
  
"I will go now!" Legolas rushed into the room and rushed the other healers out of there. He placed himself on the small stool beside Galenvagoriel's bed and kissed her hand.  
  
"Legolas?" Gal's voice was hoarse. She pulled her hand away from Legolas' kisses and kept it on her other hand. "What are you doing here? Get out!"  
  
Legolas got her hand again and started kissing it. "No need to play games with me, Gal."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Get out of here!! Father!! ARWEN!!" She scowled.  
  
"Arwen. . . she told me everything . . . loosing you made me realize that I really want to be with you for the rest of my life . . . (Cheese)."  
  
Gal's mouth formed a great big 'o' "But that elf last night. . ."  
  
"That was just something to make you jealous. .. just please forget everything I did. . . "  
  
Gal looked skeptical.  
  
"Fine, Marry someone else. That human."  
  
Gal smiled compassionately. "You really love me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Gal smiled mischievously. "You really do?"  
  
"Of course." Legolas' velvety voice seemed to heal Gal's wounds faster, and she felt stronger. "I love you, Gal, and I'm ready to be your husband,"  
  
"I love you too, Legolas." Gal whispered. "And I'm ready to be your wife."  
  
In the doorway, the healers, Arwen, and Elrond were smiling joyfully, and Arwen was bawling with happiness. "I wanna get married, too!"  
  
*^^*^**^*^*^*^^**^^**^*^^**^*^*^*  
  
Galenvagoriel smoothened out the wrinkles on her dazzling white satin wedding dress and stood up from her dresser chair. She twirled around, letting her wild long hair fly around her. She smiled gleefully and belly- flopped on top of her bed. Galenvagoriel felt particularly blissful today, for one main reason.  
  
It was her wedding day!  
  
Gal got up from her position and walked over to her door, ready to go to the garden where the ceremony was to be held. Everything was all ready, her off-shouldered gown was spotless, her diamonds were polished, and Galenvagoriel was deliriously joyful. Gal opened the door to see her father sitting down on the bench outside her room, the same bench that he had been sitting on when Galenvagoriel's life was threatening three days before. Elrond was obviously caught up with his thoughts; he did not even see his glowing daughter right beside him. "What is wrong, father?" Galenvagoriel asked, startling Elrond.  
  
"Nothing at all, Gal." Elrond smiled. "I was just reminiscing. Five days ago, I was here on this exact same bench, thinking a had lost you." Elrond stood up to hug Gal, who was truly touched. "But here I am again, realizing that you are to be married . . . you have grown so much my child."  
  
Gal smiled affectionately, "I know, father. Thank you for staying by me all this time."  
  
And with that she started walking towards Legolas' room, which was not far away. Galenvagoriel knew that she cannot see the groom until the ceremony, but she could not help it. She already missed Legolas, his touch, his smell . . . (which was an.. . interesting mix of soil, dirt, and the lavender scented water they use to wash his clothes) they had only been apart for about two and a half hours but Gal longed to be near him again. "Legolas?" She knocked on his door softly. "Love, are you alive?"  
  
"Well of course I am!!" Legolas ran up to the door and hurriedly opened it. He too had missed his wife. "What about you? Are you well?"  
  
"Of course. My wounds are healing quick . . ." Gal stepped in, and did not bother to shut the door, leaving it ajar.  
  
"What are you doing here, Gal?" Legolas brought her close. "You know you are not allowed even a glimpse of me until the wedding." Legolas murmured as he kissed Gal's neck.  
  
"I really do not care, Legolas." Gal kissed him near the eye, then on the very tip of his nose. "I actually missed you."  
  
"Well that's good. Nice gown by the way . . ." Legolas started pulling the sleeves even lower and toyed with the slim zipper.  
  
Gal laughed knowingly and slapped Legolas' hand away. "No, not now. This thing is awfully hard to put on, Legolas."  
  
"Yes, but is it easy to remove?" Legolas kissed Gal's soft cheek. "Fortunately for you, yes." Gal stood on her tiptoes and swooped over Legolas' mouth, swallowing him in a passionate kiss.  
  
"GAL! LEGOLAS!" Arwen screeched. She stood in the doorway, with an exasperated face. "What are you doing? Kissing in front of the whole world to see! Disreputable, I tell you!"  
  
Both Gal and Legolas blushed deeply. "Sorry."  
  
"And what are you two doing together?" She shook her head. "You kids are not supposed to see each other until the ceremony!"  
  
"Sister, can you just leave us alone for a minute?" Gal asked Arwen accompanied by a dreadful glare.  
  
Arwen just muttered something about crazed teenagers nowadays, even if she was just a tiny bit older than both of them.  
  
"Anyway, I shall see you in the garden, Legolas." Gal spoke softly  
  
"The garden?" Legolas frowned, confused, "Didn't your father tell you the ceremony is to be held by the river? Near the waterfall?"  
  
"What?" Now Galenvagoriel was worried. "I cannot go there! That is where my mother . . . left."  
  
"I know Gal." Legolas stoked her cheek. "But you had also thought that you could never love me . . ."  
  
"Well, that is true." Gal was still paranoid. She had not been near the clear blue river or that colorful waterfall since her mother had died.  
  
"See you then, Gal. I love you."  
  
"I Love you too."  
  
%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%*%**%%*%*%*%*%*%*%*  
  
GALENVAGORIEL'S POV:  
  
I looked around the river, watching all my close friends and family there. I spotted Heath, who was with Giselle (I finally found out the name of that wretched she-elf.), she was his date for my wedding. The forest looked particularly enthralling today. Everything (along with everyone) seemed to be glowing with happiness. I looked at Legolas, who was staring at me, and we were just gazing at each other contentedly.  
  
"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said grandly, and Legolas and I swooped into each other, sharing the most electrifying kiss we have ever had. It was filled with joy, happiness, hope, peace, and most especially, love.  
  
With that final kiss I was married to my best friend, and I realized that scarlet red tears were falling down my face . . . . .  
  
I was crying in the river.  
  
*******************  
  
wipes tears off the keyboeard * oh my god!!!!!!!!!!!! Its done!!!!!!!! What do you think??? PLEASE REVIEW!!! THANKS SOOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE GREAT, WONDERFUL, REVIEWS!!!!!!!! 


End file.
